Goodbye
by stephy2344
Summary: Deuce loves Cece. Cece loves Edwin. But one day Edwin is in an accident that kills him. And Deuce is there to help Cece go through it. Bleh I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

***Rockys POV***

"He... He was in a what?" Cece had just picked up the phone and after a few seconds that was all that she could say. She started crying so I took the phone "Cece calm down. Yes, who is this? He was in a what? Wait could you just tell me where the hospital is located? Mhhm okay thank you."

"Rocky what happened?" Ty asked me, right now Cece was with Deuce and he was trying to calm her down, but what Cece needed right now was to see Edwin

"Ty I'll explain on our way there but can you just drive us to the hospital?"

"Uhmm sure I guess." We were running downstairs and when we got to the car i sat in the back with Deuce and Cece.

"Okay so now can you tell us whats going on?"

"Okay so Cece freaked out because that was a call from the hospital, Edwin was in a car accident, he is... he went into a coma and the doctors think he... he could die..." I said that and Cece just couldnt take it but Deuce was doing his best to keep her calm. RING! "Yes? Okay thank you so much for telling us this will make Cece feel a little bit better. Thank you, bye. Cece he woke up, he wants to see you." I noticed that Cece was doing her best to smile but still couldnt and that was when Deuce said

"Cece calmate, calm down, he loves you, he needs to see that you're okay so he can be okay too..." Everyone knew that both Edwin and Deuce loved Cece but Deuce had never told her so she just thought they were really good friends.

"Thanks Deuce, yea i need to calm down so he can be okay." And we were finalt here, that car ride was LONG. We went to the front desk where a lady in her fourties asked us if we needed anything. "Uhmm yes can you please tell us what room Edwin Cortez is in?"

"Yes let me just look him up... Edwin Cortez room 489" "Okay thank you!" we were now running to his room

***CeCes POV***

We were running to Edwins room when all of the sudden I whispered "I... I can't" I didn't think anyone heard me

"Can't what?" Deuce had always been by me in all my good times and also my bad ones he was like my brother but sometimes I wished he was more than myy brother.

"I can't go in there I will see him on that bed, weak, and I'll cry again I'll break down and he just can't see me like that... not right now..." I felt tears coming.

"Cece you can he loves you and you love him he needs you right now just go..." And so I did.

"Cece" His voice was so soft and weak, but I was going to stay strong for him, my Edwin.

"Edwin, I..."

"Cece don't say anything I know your in pain right now..." He knew me so well but I'm not the one on a hospital bed.

"Edwin, you have no idea how much I wish I could take your place... for you to be okay not here in pain, so weak, and if ANYTHING happens, whch i hope nothing does happen, I want you to know I love you..."

"I... I love you too and I... never mind..." I had just noticed that everyone had gone outside so we could talk...

"I love you." And everyone came in so i just sat on the floor right next to his bed.

***Deuces POV***

When it was my turn to talk with him everyone, even Cece went outside to get some snacks.

"Deuce, don't think I'm mad 'cause im not but I know you love Cece everyone does just not her and so I need a favor from you..." Huh that was weird and WOW everyone besides Cece.

"Uhmm okay what do you need?" I am so confused right now...

"The doctors already told me alot of things happened to me, severe things, and that slowly my body would get weaker so..." NO he can not be trying to tell me this.

"Edwin no, please tell me that is a lie that's going to crush Cece." I knew she loved him so I had to make her happy not me.

"Let me finish okay so, I have at the most, a month to live, and I'm going to feel horrible about leaving everyone, especially Cece I truly love her and even if I wont see it I don't want her to be sad even without me here I want and need her to be happy and okay. So can you just please take care of her, make her find a way to be happy without me..."

"I... does Cece know?" Why do I even ask he wants her to be happy not suffer.

"No. And you cannot tell her..." And at that second Ty walked in.

"Ty... what are you doing here?" And by the look on his face I was guessing he heard it all.

"You shouldnt do that to her at least give her a heads up or something.. she is like my little sister and I doint want to see her in pain if that happens!"

"Dude shut up and I'm going to leave her something but the next few weeks she has to be hapoy, if she finds out she will be in pain." With that everyone else walked in

**Next two weeks *No POV***

Cece had a hard time in school and when she saw Edwin she wanted to cry but she knew he'd get better sooner or later. She went to see him every day after school, sometimes with Deuce, and he would help her with school work while they both kept wondering if Edwin would get better. Ty couldn't stand seeing her like that, her thinking Edwin would leave the hospital. But both Ty and Deuce knew he wouldn't and they both knew that would crush CeCe.


	2. Chapter 2

**So before I start I will say REVIEW I've never written a story before and I want to know how to be better, right now I kinda suck and I know I can accept that :) well thanks for reading this I may not like it a lot but I hope you do :D**

***Ceces POV***

My Edwin, I needed to know why he didn't get better he actualy looked worse, no, I must be seeing wrong he would get better back to the old him happy, full of life. But why had it been two weeks with no progress? Why hadn't he gotten out? Why was he in bed all day and night getting weaker? I needed someone to answer those questions for me. I was back in the hospital like any other day, except that Deuce went to Crustys today so he didn't come with me. As soon as i stepped in his room i felt like something was wrong.

"Hi Cece." Edwin seemed a bit strange, weaker than I had ever seen him.

"Hey Edwin do you feel better?"

"I do you know I," I didn't even give him a chance to answer I just went on and asked him what i needed to know.

"Edwin, are you lying? I love you I truly do but you don't seem like you've gotten any better in the last two weeks, you've, never mind just tell me," His face suddenly turned sad.

"Cece I- I, no, no! I'm sorry I- I'm dying. And..." No! My face turned into a river of tears. "Edwin I- I love you and..." Suddenly I heard many noises they were coming from the machines in his room "Cece I love you." He kissed me and handed me a note that said "To Cece" he smiled at me and the doctors came in the second his heart stopped beating.

***Rockys POV***

I got a call from Edwins parents, he died. Cece, she had been with him when it happened. I needed to see her she was probably in so much pain right now. I called Cece's phone and nothing so i left her a message.

"Cece where are you I know what happened. If you are hearing this call me back right now. Don't do anything dumb, please." I went through the fire escape to her apartment. Weird, the window is locked it never is. She's probably in the hospital. I need to see her because she can and will do something dumb and I can't let her hurt herself. I called Ty, Tynka, Gunther, even her mom but right now nobody knew where she is. I need to call Deuce he needs to know, he has to help her.

***Deuces POV***

I was walking to the hospital when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Deuce, Edwin died, Cece was with him, nobody knows where she is, I'm afraid she'll do something dumb. Have you seen her? She nee-"

"Dang it i knew I shouldn't have let her go alone today I just knew that- never mind I'll try looking for her." I almost told Rocky but if I told her Cece would find out and be mad at me.

"Deuce, what did you know?" Dang it I can't tell her.

"Nothing bye." I need to find Cece only Rocky and I knew she would do something, to herself. And I also know where the first place she would go to is.


	3. Chapter 3

She would be in the park by Edwin's house. That's where Edwin and me met Cece. That's where he asked her out. There she was on top of a was obvious that she was crying "Cece?"

"De- Deuce? I thought he would get better he told me he would. How could he have died its been two weeks since the accident shouldn't he have gotten better?" I hate myself I hate that I can't tell her I knew it would happen.

"Cece it's.. well never mind you love him. I know you feel mad and sad right now but you have to be happy 'cause he loved you too and if he was here right now he would want you smiling not crying, you have to remember him by the way he was before he died," It's hard for me too to say he's gone he was my best friend. "And you still love him I know because he's not dead to you he will always live right there in your heart." I could see a smile on her face. Good.

"Thanks Deuce I better go I want to meet up with his family."

"Bye Cece, and can I ask you something, don't hurt yourself." Only Edwin Rocky and me know she sometimes hurt herself.

"Oh-Okay Bye!" It's so sad to think that I've know Edwin since we were two. That we were best friends. I may have know this would happen but its hard for me too.

*Cece POV*

"Cece! Where were you I was scared you'd hurt yourself." She was hugging me but I could see she was worried.

"I was at the park and I can see you found out, I'm heading to his house. Bye I got to go." Edwin lives two streets away from Deuce so I knew this neighborhood well. It's very nice but i wasn't looking at the houses like I usually did I needed to get there quickly. There were many cars near Edwin's house but I didn't care about the cars either I wanted to see his family. I knocked at the door and there was his sister Eli

"Hey Eli" I noticed her eyes were puffy and red. She looks a lot like her brother they had the same light brown eyes and hair the only difference was they're height Edwin was five foot six she was only about four feet.

"Cece? Is Edwin with you? Mommy and Daddy said he couldn't come back but I don't believe them he will come back I know he will." I felt horrible a five year old girl wanting her brother back after he passed away

"Eli, no Edwin isn't with your mommy an daddy were right he can't but even if he can't I want you to never forget him, you promise me that please."

"Okay Cece." Oh gosh it's eleven I'm not allowed to go out past ten.

"Eli can you tell your mommy and daddy I'm coming back tomorrow?"

"Okay bye."

Oh gosh the walk from here to my house takes me like an hour. Deuce! I walked over to Deuce's house I knocked on the door and his brother opened it

"Rodrigo can you do me a favor?"

"Uhmm sure but how come your not at your house, it's like eleven thirty." Gosh I walk slow.

"I went to see Edwin's parent's but they were busy." Just then Deuce went to the door.

"Rodrigo remember dad took the car and the truck doesn't work."

"Awh really can I come in it's cold." They moved out of the door way. And I called my mom.

"Guys be quiet, hey mom..." She didn't even let me finish

"Ceccilia! Where are you I found out about Edwin you didn't get home at ten and I started to worry!" And I did't let her finish either.

"Mom yes I know your mad I came to see Edwins family but it got late and I didn't even get the chance to talk with them. I'm at Deuce's house but they can't drive me. Can you pick me up?"

"Cece you're going to have to stay with Deuce because I'm driving to work right now and I'm already running late I'll pick you up tomorow bye." An she hung up on me.

"Hey guys can I sleep over?"

"Sure but in Deuce's room I'm already sharing mine with Dan."

"Okay no problem I'm going to sleep already bye."

"Yea us too." I raced Deuce to his room and he won. As soon as I was on the bed I fell asleep.

*Deuce POV*

I was woken up by someone talking and screaming t the same time,

"Edwin no don't go please! I.. nee you NO!" It was Cece she was crying in her sleep an I shook her until she woke up

"Deuce, I had a dream of him. He died again but it was so much worse I," she couldn't talk, I couldn't blame her he was in my dreams too.

"Cece it's okay." I was putting my arms around her and putting her hair our of her face after maybe thirty minutes she calmed down and fell asleep an my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Cece barely got any sleep at all and woke up at around seven to go to Edwin's house

"Morning Cece, can I go with you I didn't get the chance to talk with them either."

"Sure hey do you have any pictures of him?" I have tons of Edwin and me or Cece well with everyone.

"Yea tons but I have this one, I think you may want it," I handed her the picture, she's in it with Edwin I remember I took it, it was taken in the park on the day he asked her out.

"Ho- How do you have this? I thought you gave it to Edwin."

"I gave it to him but he told me to keep it. Cece what's wrong?"

"The card he gave me, where is it? I had it in my jacket! Where's my jacket? Deuce, did you see me put it anywhere?" Wait she didn't come in here with a jacket.

"Cece, you, you didn't have a jacket when you came to my house" She seemed even more pale than normal, "Cece are you okay?"

"Honestly, no I'm not okay. But I have to see Edwin's family, they can't see me like this." She calmed down wiped off her tears and headed out the door.

***Cece POV***

Oh gosh where is that letter I have to know what he needed to tell me. But right now my main priority is seeing his parents and siblings. The walk there was very quiet Deuce didn't say anything, neither did I. We got the i knocked on the door and his mom opened it.

"Hello Deuce, hello Cece." The last time I had been here was just a month ago and her face just had so much pain and sorrow.

"Hi, we came to see how you are doing."

"Well everyone's asleep we could barely get any sleep, I feel terrible for this but could you please come back later." It kind of hurt but I can understand she wants the best for her family especially since they were in pain,

"Yes we can i understand it's hard right now." I felt tears coming but I can't cry in front of her.

"Goodbye." I barely remembered Deuce came with me and I turned around and saw him with a black jacket, my jacket.

"Deuce where did you find it?"

"Right here by this car." I took it and grabbed the note.

"Okay can we walk over to my house I don't want to read it here."

"Sure come on." Thirty minutes later we were there.

"I guess we walked really fast, okay moms not home and Flynn is asleep and I can read this." We sat on the couch and I kind of hesitated to open it but I needed to know,

"Cece are you sure you want me here?"

"Yes, you are, were, his best friend. Okay." I started to read it out loud but stopped, "De- Deuce I can't read it, not because of him but,"

"What's wrong?" I forgot about my Dyslexia I guess Edwin did too but I don't care.

"Deuce I have Dyslexia I can't read or write very well."

"It's okay I'll read it to you, and Cece how come you're barely telling me this?"

"I don't know just read it." I sighed because I just knew this was going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear Cece, If you got this I'm so sorry for leaving you. There are so many things I need to tell you but I need you to remember that i love you, everything we've been through the good times and the bad times were amazing, because I have you. Okay I did remember about your Dyslexia but this was the only way I could tell you everything, I hope you don't mind. The car crash. I lived because of my seat belt but it doesn't mean I would be saved completely from everything. It's hard to explain, when the doctor told me I didn't get what happened to me and honestly didn't care, he told me I had weeks and that's all that mattered. I thought of you just you I could have cared less about me, my days were counted and I knew it, but you, you still have a life ahead of you, my time is almost over but your life even at our age, your life barely started. And even though it hurts me so much to know my time, with you is almost over, you have to forget me. If you don't want to then it's okay, but I need you keep going don't give up on love, on life, your just getting started. I love you so much you can't imagine how much. And this is probably going to be annoying but, I have more cards for you. Each one to tell you something different. This one is to get you to move on. I have another one for when it's been one month since my death. You will find that one in the park on our tree I made sure it's hidden where only you can find it. Goodbye."

No. No, that, that couldn't have been it. My mind is not straight. I feel worse than I did yesterday. I stood up I felt sick. My mind is trying to take all of it in it's too much. Next thing I know I see Deuce calling my name and i fall to the ground.

*Deuce POV*

"Cece are, are you okay?" She looked pale and I saw her start falling.

"Cece!" those few seconds felt like horrible hours. She fell I couldn't move and her head hit the glass table. Hard.

"Deuce wha-" A sleepy Flyyn came in trying to take in what happened, I guess i woke him up.

"Should I call 911?" I couldn't answer I was in shock I guess. I just nodded my head yes.

*Flynn POV*

I woke up at like nine. Gah it's too early, but i heard someone scream. I went into the living room saw my sister on the floor with some blood,

"Should I call 911?" Deuce was there with Cece he didn't say anything just nodded yes. I ran to the kitchen. Dang it I want bacon. 911 first yea. I dialed 911 an the responded after the first ring.

"911 whats your emergency?" What do I say, what do I say? Oh yea.

"My sister fainted she's on the floor with her friend but she had blood I think she hit her head with glass or something."

"Okay what is the address and a phone number I can call you back on?" I gave her the address and number The lady asked me some more questions and told me to stay on the phone with her.

"Deuce they're heading here stop pacing!" I mean there's nothing to worry about right? The 911 people will get here take her to the hospital and everything will be okay. Deuce took me upstairs with Ty and Rocky he told her what happened I stayed with Mrs. Blue and Deuce, Rocky, and Ty left with Cece.

**Heylo well I've gotten a few reviews (not many but they make me happy ^o^) and I'm glad some people like it :) keep reviewing please. Hehe i feel better about this story well bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Rockys POV***

"What is taking the doctor so long to just check her and tell us whats wrong!" Since we got here Deuce just seemed to have lost it he was screaming at us pacing maybe he is the one that needs to see a doctor.

"Deuce I'm getting tired of telling you this but I will say it again, calm down." And with that his last bit of calm left him.

"No. Shut up. You don't care about Cece you should be worried but no you're sitting down like as if nothing happened. Well little miss perfect keep acting like you are perfect and I will keep doing what a normal person would if they're best friend were in a hospital." I also tried to keep calm but couldn't

"Oh yea I'm little miss perfect sure at least I didn't wait for my best friend to die so I could be prince charming to his girlfriend. Yea and I'm the one thats pretending to be perfect." At that moment I realized I made a mistake but I already said it now it's too late to take it back. And I knew Deuce was filled with rage sorrow and guilt.

"Whoa, guys calm down Cece will be alright and Rocky just shut up you know he's just trying to-" A very mad Deuce interrupted my brother

"Yea miss perfect calm down oh and just so you know Edwin asked me to help Cece the day of the accident he knew he would die i'm not a loser that was hoping his friend would die." I could see Ty and Deuce looking at each other with shock in their eyes.

''Wait but- Edwin and both of you knew." My voice was so weak I never talked much with Edwin so it didn't hurt me but Cece.

"You realize the three of you are making Cece suffer more right now than if she would have known almost like what two weeks ago. She wouldn't be here why did nobody think of this it is your fault." The Doctor came right to us but I could see that both my brother and Deuce seemed hurt.

"You three are Cecilia Jones' friends right?"

"Yes."

"Is her mother or father here?"

"No but her mom is on her way here." with that miss Jones showed up

"Sorry for taking so long but what happened?"

"Are you Cecilia's mother?"

"Yes."

"Okay. As far as I know she fell and hit her head with a glass table. But she had several pieces of glass on her hands and back none of the glass went into her head. Nothing serious just some deep cuts and she will need some stitches. Mrs. Jones can you please come with me to get some papers signed."

"Okay."

"Oh and the three of you can see her she is awake now." With that the doctor left and I already knew what Ty and Deuce would tell me.

"You know what? I'm not telling her. Not today she needs time for everything to settle in for her to feel okay. But she will know. I'm going to go see her." I already knew the room number so I just looked for it but when I got there it just all looked familiar to me. Maybe because Edwin had been in the same hospital and everything was decorated the same. When I walked in I saw Cece just normal but with a few cuts. Something just, seemed wrong in this room. I just don't now what.

"Hey Cece."

"Hi Rocky I need to leave today. Right now. Edwin. This was the room he was in for two weeks." And now I know.

"Cece, never mind. I'm sorry you can't right now which sucks but you will probably leave after you get the stitches." I wanted to avoid any topic having to do with Edwin.

"Okay." My phone vibrated. It was Ty.

**U take long :P** **Deuce want to see her so, LEAVE**

**-Ty**

"Gosh I can't even spend ten minutes with you before they bug me got to go bye."

"Bye Rocky."

***Deuces POV***

Mrs. Jones asked us if we could go with Flynn because he was probably worried. And of course we told her yes. When we got to the Blues apartment there was nobody so we went to Ceces and there was Flynn with Mrs. Blue and the glass was picked up, everything was neat.

"Thanks mom. And Flynn your sister is okay she is just getting some stitches and she will be back in a while.

"Okay. I'll go to bed its late. Night guys." Everyone told him goodnight and we barely realized it was already midnight. We all took a nap Rocky slept on the couch Ty and I slept on the floor and Mrs. Blue just stayed up. At two a.m. there was a knock on the door Mrs. Blue opened it and there was Cece and her mom.

"Cece!" Ty and Rocky were still asleep so I shook them.

"Huh- Cece!"

"Hey guys I'm going to bed bye. Oh wait Deuce can you come to my room please I need to tell you something."

"Huh? Uh- I mean sure." We were in her room after she said bye to the Blues.

"Deuce I'm not sure if you remember the letter- never mind of course you do. Yea okay so you didn't get to read me the back and I guess you left it near me when I fell. It ended up at the hospital. There were a few words written on the back. And I was able to read them. And well I guess you need to see them first. Read them out loud please?" She handed me the letter, it had a little blood stain but everything was still readable. There were three words there but I changed them a little.

"I love you."


End file.
